Coffee
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Dan… kau bahkan lebih manis dari lima varian espresso terbaik di dunia." / Sewangi apapun manisnya Caramel Macchiato, Kyungsoo tetap selalu manis di bibir Jongin. Atau, sehangat apapun wangi Caffé Latte, Kyungsoo tetap paling wangi. / KaiSoo. Fluffy. Romance. Oneshoot. Yaoi.


**Coffee**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance – Fluffy – Yaoi – Oneshoot**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Summary : "Dan… kau bahkan lebih manis dari lima varian espresso terbaik di dunia." / Sewangi apapun manisnya Caramel Macchiato, Kyungsoo tetap selalu manis di bibir Jongin. Atau, sehangat apapun wangi Caffé Latte, Kyungsoo tetap paling wangi. / KaiSoo. Fluffy. Romance. Oneshoot. Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer : Cast di dalam cerita bukan milik author. Tapi, ceritanya asli punyaku :D**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Disini akan ada banyak sekali TYPO(S). Ceritanya juga gak jelas dan seperti biasa kesalahan lain yang berserakan. Ini juga Yaoi (Boys Love)… Jadi yang gak suka, mending gak usah lanjutin baca. Dan seperti biasa… Cast disini selalu sama seperti ff aku sebelum dan sebelumnya. IT'S KAISOO, guys :D**

**.**

**Inspirasinya datang pas aku download + denger + baca lirik lagunya BTS yang judulnya Coffee. Ini Songfict? Mm, mungkin iya, mungkin nggak #plakk -_- gak tau juga soalnya. Pokoknya, baca ajja deh ^^V**

**.**

**Oke, happy reading, all~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Bangtan Boys – Coffee)**

**.**

"Hari ini menu _special_-nya apa?" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah siap di dapur _café_-nya.

Kyungsoo belum menjawab. Pria manis itu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Hmm… Kalau _Ristretto Coffee_, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Jongin, kekasihnya.

"_Ristretto Coffee_? Apa itu?"

"Itu kopi yang terkenal di Belanda. Kepekatannya lebih kental di bandingkan dengan _espresso_ biasa." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Ah, sebentar, aku akan membuatnya sebagai _sample_…"

Kyungsoo kemudian berkutat dengan beberapa bahan membuat kopi. Tangannya lihai mengumpulkan barang dan bahan. Memanaskan ini dan itu. Menyiapkan ini dan itu. Sementara Jongin hanya duduk memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Haa! Jongin selalu suka melihat wajah serius Kyungsoo. Membuat Jongin selalu senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Nah, coba ini…" Kyungsoo menyimpan secangkir kopi yang tadi ia sebut _Ristretto Coffee_. Kopi yang sangat terkenal di Belanda.

Jongin menatapnya sebentar. "Tidak pakai _Whipping Cream_?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Ristretto Coffee_ tidak memakai _Whipping Cream_. Cukup begini. Karena rasanya sangat nikmat. Ada sesuatu yang membuat _Ristretto Coffee_ ini sangat terkenal di Belanda." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu?"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas pada Jongin. Mereka sudah duduk saling berhadapan di dapur _café_ mereka. Hari masih sangat pagi, dan _café_ baru akan di buka pukul sebelas siang nanti. "Jangan banyak bertanya. Sebaiknya kau coba saja dulu dan katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya." Ucapnya.

Jongin tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Mengambil cangkir di depannya dan sedikit meniup asap di kopinya agar tidak terlalu panas. Dengan pelan juga ia menyeruput kopi yang akan menjadi _sample_ untuk menu baru dan _special_ hari ini.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Jongin. Sedikit takut dan tegang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membuat _Ristretto Coffee_. Dulu, ia hanya mendengarnya saja, tidak pernah membuatnya. Pernah sekali meminumnya, tapi itupun waktu ia masih kecil dan sedang berkunjung pada pamannya yang berada di Belanda. Dan ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya. Hanya saja yang ia tau adalah _Ristretto Coffee_ itu kopi paling terkenal di Belanda.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo sudah memasang ekspresi _harap-harap-cemas_. Wajah Jongin sungguh tidak berubah sedikitpun. Masih sama datarnya dengan pada saat cairan kopi itu masuk ke mulutnya. _Apakah tidak enak?_ Itulah kalimat yang berada di pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Ini…" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo serius. Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan serius menatap Jongin. Jongin menarik nafasnya beberapa kali. "…sempurna."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jongin yang tersenyum juga.

"Menu _special_ kita hari ini adalah _Ristretto Coffee_."

**.**

**11.30 a.m.**

"_Boss, Ristretto Coffee_ tiga!"

"Xing-_ah_, tolong buatkan _Caffé Latte_ untuk meja 16!"

"Ini pesanan untuk meja nomor 7. Tolong cepat, ya…"

"_Mocha Rolls_ dan _Coffee Crème Brulee_!"

"_Espresso Macchiato_!"

"_Frappe_ dan _cheese cake_!"

"Meja delapan, tolong cepat!"

Ya… _Café_ atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _Coffee Shop_ ini baru di buka setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi, tamu yang ingin menikmati setiap kopi baru yang di buat hari ini sudah meledak dari sejak _café_ di buka.

Orang-orang terus berdatangan, membuat Jongin dan semua karyawannya sibuk dengan semua pesanan. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo dan para koki lain yang sibuk di dapur.

Di _café_ ini, koki bukanlah untuk seseorang yang pintar memasak berbagai menu yang tersedia, tapi lebih pada para pembut kopi dan juga _cake_ yang di sediakan dalam menu.

Selain Kyungsoo, ada juga Yixing dan Luhan yang membantunya membuat kopi. Sementara dalam tugas membuat _Cake_, ada Baekhyun dan Minseok. Sementara Jongin, dia sibuk menjadi pelayan bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mungkin ada satu orang lagi, dan itu adalah Junmyeon yang menjaga kasir dengan baik. Begitulah, _café_ selalu terlihat ramai setiap harinya.

"Ini adalah menu _special_ kami hari ini. _Ristretto Coffee_. Kopi varian _espresso _paling terkenal di Belanda. Selamat menikmati…" Jongin menyimpan secangkir _Ristretto Coffee_ di salah satu meja yang memiliki nomor Sembilan. Menyunggingkan senyuman menawan pada pemesannya.

Mm…

_Cream Café_ adalah nama dari _coffee shop_ yang berada di pusat Seoul ini. Pemiliknya ada dua orang. Mereka adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Yap. Pemiliknya adalah dua orang itu. Sepasang kekasih yang berusaha membangun _coffee shop_ ini dengan susah payah hanya berdua, sampai akhirnya _coffee shop_ ini menjadi besar dan memiliki pelanggan tetap.

Selain karena pelayanan yang ramah dan memuaskan, _coffee shop_ yang di dirikan satu tahun yang lalu ini memiliki rasa yang berbeda pada setiap menu yang mereka sediakan. Setiap harinya akan selalu ada menu _special_, dan kebanyakan itu adalah hasil dari karya Kyungsoo yang memang memegang jabatan sebagai kepala koki di _café_.

Ini mungkin terlihat seperti _café_ karena tampilan dari luar memang sangat minimalis dengan beberapa _wall sticker_ bergambar kopi di kacanya. Tapi, sungguh, ini adalah _coffee shop_, yang hanya menyediakan kopi dan juga kue bertekstur lembut.

_Cream Café_ buka pada jam sebelas siang dan akan tutup jam delapan malam.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memiliki pegawai yang bekerja di _café_ mereka. Ada tiga koki, satu kasir, dan dua pelayan. Mereka adalah Junmyeon yang memegang meja kasir. Minseok, Yixing, Baekhyun, dan Luhan yang membantu Kyungsoo di dapur. Juga ada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang melayani tamu yang berkunjung bersama Jongin.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih memiliki _café_ seperti ini ^^

**.**

**8.25 p.m.**

"Ah, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Maaf merepotkan. Besok lebih semangat lagi, ya… Sampai jumpa besok…" Kyungsoo terus saja berkata kalimat itu pada semua pegawainya yang sudah berjalan pulang. Kyungsoo juga membungkuk berkali-kali. Menurut Kyungsoo ini harus di lakukan, untuk berterimakasih pada semua pegawainya yang sudah bekerja keras.

"Sudah, _hyung_. Mereka sudah pulang." Kata Jongin, berjalan masuk ke dalam _café_ yang sudah gelap –hanya tinggal satu lampu yang belum di matikan-.

"Loh, kenapa masuk? Kita juga harus pulang." Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Iya, bukakah mereka harus pulang juga? Kenapa Jongin malah masuk ke dalam _café_ bukannya menguncinya?

"Aku ingin bicara berdua saja disini. Hanya berdua denganmu. Bukankah kita sudah jarang seperti itu? Kita selalu sibuk." Ujar Jongin. Duduk di salah satu kursi _couple_ dengan santai. "Walaupun kita tinggal di tempat yang sama, jika kita selalu pulang malam kita tidak akan pernah memiliki _moment_ untuk bersama, _hyung_…"

Kyungsoo mendengarnya, semua yang di katakan Jongin barusan. Memang, itu semua benar. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke dapur. Membuatkan sesuatu untuk Jongin.

"Ini, untukmu." Kyungsoo menyimpan secangkir _Caramel Macchiato_ di depan Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Jarang sekali untuknya bisa berdua seperti ini dengan Jongin. Ini tidak boleh di lewatkan.

Jongin balas tersenyum dan menatap cangkir yang berisi _Caramel Macchiato_ di hadapannya. Dia tertawa sendiri. "_Hyung_, kau tau? Dari sekian banyak menu _special_ yang pernah kau buat, tidak ada yang pernah lebih baik dari sesuatu." Kata Jongin.

"Kenapa? Lalu, kenapa kau selalu bilang kalau menu _special_ yang aku buat setiap harinya itu enak? Kau membohongiku?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Menu _special_ yang kau buat setiap hari, tetap tidak pernah bisa lebih baik daripada yang membuatnya…" Jongin tersenyum jahil.

Kyungsoo merona hebat. Yeah~ ia selalu begitu jika Jongin sudah mulai dengan acara menggombalnya. "Huh, berhenti menggombal, Tuan Kim." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Asal tidak bertatapan dengan Jongin! Itu bisa membuatnya malu.

"Yee, aku tidak bohong dan tidak sedang menggombal, _hyung_. Ini kenyataan, kau tau?"

"Ya, ya, ya… Terserahmu."

Jongin tersenyum menang. "Kau seperti _Caramel Macchiato_ ini. Kau tau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan kepala yang menggeleng pelan. "Memang… kenapa aku di samakan dengan _Caramel Macchiato_?" Kyungsoo tau kalau sebenarnya ini adalah gombalan Jongin juga, tapi entahlah… dia selalu masuk dalam gombalan Jongin itu.

"Karena keharumanmu selalu terasa manis di bibirku."

BLUSH~

Lagi dan lagi. Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Bahkan, kau lebih hangat dari wangi _Caffé Latte_."

BLUSH~~

Parah! Seluruh permukaan wajah Kyungsoo sudah seperti tomat matang. Bahkan sampai ke ujung telinganya. "Yak! Jonginieeee~ sudah, jangan di teruskan. Seluruh tubuhku akan merah jika kau terus melakukannya." Pekik Kyungsoo heboh. Ah, Jongin pasti menertawakannya karena warna merah di wajahnya.

"Dan… kau bahkan lebih manis dari lima varian _espresso_ terbaik di dunia."

"Jongiiiiinnnn~"

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil. Tawa halus yang terdengar tulus. Itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu merona dengan semua gombalan Jongin. Karena, semua gombalan dan ucapan Jongin padanya selalu tulus dari hatinya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggerutu kecil saat Jongin menertawakannya, walaupun itu bukan menertawakan dalam arti mengejek, tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa kesal karena selalu merona tiap kali Jongin menggombal padanya.

Grep~

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Membuat Kyungsoo mulai menatap serius pada mata Jongin. "Ada apa?"

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya, kapan kita bisa menikah?"

Nyut~

"Yak! _Hyungie_, sakitttt… kenapa kau mencubit pipiku sekeras itu?!" Jongin mengusap-usap pipinya pelan karena baru saja Kyungsoo mencubitnya gemas.

"Biar saja. Itu hukuman untukmu karena kau selalu bertanya tentang pernikahan." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Loh, memang kenapa? Bukankah, kita sudah sepakat akan menikah jika _café_ kita sudah memiliki banyak pelanggan dan memiliki pegawai tetap. Kan sekarang kita sudah bisa di katakan sukses, _hyung_…"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Ia tersenyum pada Jongin. "Kita masih harus berusaha lebih baik lagi, Jongin. Jika kita sudah puas dengan keadaan seperti ini, maka hal baik yang lainnya tidak akan pernah kita gapai. Ini adalah mimpi kita. Jadi kita harus mewujudkan sebesar-besarnya. Agar masa depan kita juga cerah dengan _café_ yang sudah kita bangun ini. Soal pernikahan, kita bisa melakukannya setelah _café_ kita bisa sebesar perusahaan _Franschice Starbucks_."

"Memang kapan _café_ kita bisa sebesar _Starbucks_?"

"Ya, meskipun kita tidak bisa melampauinya, tapi kita juga harus berusaha, bukan? Ah~ daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita pulang dan tidur? Besok aku akan mencoba jenis _Long Black _sebagai menu _special_. Atau menambah _foam_ dan bubuk kayu manis pada _Macchiato_ juga tidak buruk, kan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kursi Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur dan menarik pria mungil itu untuk bisa ia dekap. "_Hyung_, kau yang terbaik. Aku tau, kau memikirkannya dengan matang. Terimakasih, _hyung_. Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu." Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo berulang kali.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jongin. "_Nado_…" Balasnya.

**.**

Sebanyak apapun kopi dengan berbagai jenis varian yang menjadi menu _special_ di _Cream Café_, itu tidaklah lebih manis daripada yang membuatnya… Memang begitulah menurut Jongin.

Mau itu _Arabica_ atau _Robusta_, memakai _foam_ dan bubuk kayu manis untuk mempercantik hidangannya, tetap tidak merubah keindahan Kyungsoo mata Jongin.

Sewangi apapun manisnya _Caramel Macchiato_, Kyungsoo tetap selalu manis di bibir Jongin. Atau, sehangat apapun wangi _Caffé Latte_, Kyungsoo tetap paling wangi.

Intinya, semua kopi yang menjadi menu andalan di _café_ mereka, tidak pernah bisa menandingi Kyungsoo untuk Jongin.

**.**

**.**

_Baby Baby, You're a Caramel Macchiato  
Your scent is still sweet on my lips  
Baby Baby, Tonight~_

_Baby Baby, You were warmer than the scent of a Caffé Latte  
Do you remember that feeling?  
Baby Baby, Tonight~_

_(BTS – Coffee)_

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
